


An eye for talent

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Peter is in his early 20s in this fiction, Public Sex, Tony is slightly coercive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: Norman Osborn’s always had an eye for talent. It’s what makes him such a good businessman.Too bad Tony's better.





	An eye for talent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober '18. Prompts: public, formal wear   
>  Had a lot of fun writing this one :)

Norman Osborn’s always had an eye for talent. It’s what makes him such a good businessman.

Take Osborn’s newest secretary - a young, bright-eyed thing with a knack for science and whip smart to boot. And as Tony’s done with many of his best employees and researchers, he intends to poach Osborn’s secretary.

All things considered, Tony’s right on track with convincing Osborn’s secretary to jump ship and swim on over to Stark Industries - although he will admit that his recruitment tactics don’t usually involve getting balls deep inside said talent while cramped in hotel toilet stalls.

“ _Please_ , Mr. Stark, fuck me, fuck me right there!” begs the sweet, brown-eyed secretary as he rides Tony’s cock like a professional, slutty little cowboy.

“God, you take it so good, Peter,” Tony growls, his thighs straining as he fucks into his latest conquest’s tight ass, his hands holding his plump asscheeks firmly in place. “You always let old men fuck you at Oscorp parties, sweetheart?”

Peter keens and grabs Tony’s tie, yanking him down for a messy kiss as his other hand slaps down onto the toilet roll dispenser to steady himself. “Jus’ you, Mr. Stark,” he slurs, wrapping his long legs around his waist as Tony tilts them up and repeatedly drills into his prostate.

“Atta boy.” Tony wraps his hand around Peter’s pink dick and jerks him off roughly, tugging his head back by the hair so he can bite and suck at his jaw.

“Ahh, please Mr. Stark, not there,” Peter whines, his voice wavering as he bounces in Tony’s lap. “Please, Mr. Osborn’ll see–”

“Oh no, we wouldn’t want that, what a shame that’d be, hm?” Tony grins, biting down hard. Peter comes with a muffled cry, releasing all over Tony’s Balenciaga dress shirt.

Tony feels his balls tightening up and he groans, imagining Peter limping back to Norman Osborn with a load full of his most hated rival’s come –

‘ _I really really really really really really like you,_ ’ comes the muffled vocals of Carly Rae Jepsen somewhere in the stall.

“Oh shit,” Peter moans, beautifully arching his spine backwards so he can dig through his suit jacket, discarded on the bathroom floor. “Hang on, hang on. Hello?” He gasps, giving Tony an adorable glare when he fucks his cock deep into him with a sharp thrust. “Oh, I’m s- sorry Mr. Osborn, I’m still– uh, yeah.”

Tony gives him a feral grin and Peter’s eyes widen in horror. He crams a wrist in his mouth to stifle a long, high moan as Tony switches to circling his hips in slow, drawn out motions, making sure his aching cock is stuffed up as deep into Peter as he can get it.

He can tell whenever his cockhead nudges tight against his sweet spot because Peter goes cross-eyed with overloaded pleasure. He hears Osborn asking in his snide voice if Peter’s prepared his speech notes, and the poor boy wriggles in Tony’s lap in a half-hearted attempt to get away, which only serves to roll his tight ass down deeper onto the cock lodged firmly inside him. “ _Ohhh fu-u-uck_ , I– ahh, nonono Mr. Osborn, it’s okay, don’t worry I just – no, yeah the notes are on the podium, umm. I just, I stubbed my toe,” Peter lies, giving Tony a withering look.

Tony bares his teeth in a sharklike grin and licks his index finger, then circles it around the puffy rim where Peter’s stretched wide around the base of his cock. To his delight, Peter’s dick twitches feebly, already growing hard again.

Peter gives him a wide-eyed look of panic and when Tony nudges the tip of his finger in alongside his cock, he slumps forward into Tony’s chest, muffling his scream in the padded shoulder of his jacket. He huffs there for a moment too long while Tony carefully slides his finger in, stroking up his warm insides, and Tony hears Osborn’s exasperated voice, ‘ _Peter? Peter, are you there?_ ’

With some effort, Peter sits back up, biting his lip as it shifts the cock inside him and he wearily brings his phone up to his ear. Tony tugs Peter’s hair back again, licking and biting hungrily at the underside of his jaw. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stave off his orgasm, so he wriggles his finger out of Peter and resumes fucking into him at a leisurely pace. “Yeah, sorry, bad reception. Huh?”

Tony looks up, hearing his name from the phone’s speakers. He puts on an innocent expression.

Peter licks his reddened lips as he meets Tony’s eyes and says in a high voice, “Tony Stark? No, haven’t– _mmph_ – haven’t seen him since the opening speech. _Ahh_ , no Mr. Osborn, I wouldn’t worry about that, h- he’s not trying to steal D- Dr. Octavius, I promise.”

To be fair, he _did_ attend tonight’s party with the intention of scouting out Octavius, but in doing so he’d found a much sweeter prize instead. Tony leers at Peter and reaches between his legs, pinching the head of Peter’s twitching, half-hard cock and sending a dribble of pre-come down the length.

Peter squeaks out a moan, clamping down hard all around Tony and it pushes him over the edge - he shoots his load deep into the heady, tight heat wrapped around his throbbing cock. Peter goes beautifully slack-jawed and his eyes unfocus with each spurt of come coating his insides, and Tony has to muffle a groan of his own at how gorgeous Peter looks, his sweet little dick bobbing pink against his stomach just at the sensation of getting pumped full of Tony’s come.

Peter manages to usher his boss off the phone and he huffs out a shaky laugh, dropping his phone back on the floor.

“You bastard,” he moans as Tony’s cock twitches one last time in his ass. “Let me go, you jackass, I need to go back to the party.”

“But baby,” Tony purrs, stroking his palm over Peter’s leaking dick and kissing his swollen lips. “Look at you, you’re still hard. And you heard your boss, there’s still at least five more speeches to go. No one’s gonna know you’re gone a little longer, hmm?”

Peter rests his hands on Tony’s chest, clearly torn between his duty and a desire to keep that addictive cock snug in him as long as possible. “Well…” he says slowly. “Just– just _one_ more round, okay? Then I seriously have to go.”

Tony smirks at him, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and holding them tight together as he rolls his hips lazily. “‘Course, sweetheart. While we’re here, why don’t we chat a little bit about the kinds of benefits we offer at Stark Industries? How’s research tech sound to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
